Hijo de la Luna
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Prussia... el país que debía dejar de existir hace mucho tiempo, pero que aun vive... ¿por qué es esto?, ¿Acaso Gilbert siempre fue especial por algo?


"**Hijo de la Luna"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Prussia… el país que debía dejar de existir hace muchos años, y que aún vive, ¿por qué es aquello?... ¿es que acaso Gilbert siempre fue especial?...

**Disclairmer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace la canción "Hijo de la Luna"… lo único mio es el fic…

* * *

><p>Sobre una de los montes, de grandes pastos, había una mujer. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto por una cinta morada. Su blusa era de un color turquesa que combinaba con su larga falda azul príncipe. Su ropa estaba decorada de joyas, como sus orejas de largos pendientes. Sus manos, que estaban alzadas en dirección a la gran luna que se veía aquella noche, estaban decoradas con pulseras y anillos.<p>

- Aparece, por favor, oh, espíritu de la Luna, por favor… - Rogaba la gitana mirando aquel cielo estrellado, siendo su rostro moreno iluminado por los reflejos de quién invocaba.

_Tonto el que no entienda,  
>cuenta una leyenda<br>que una hembra gitana  
>conjuró a la luna<br>hasta el amanecer…_

- Por favor, madre Luna, por favor… sólo te pido aquello, madre Luna… - Llorando le suplicaba a la Luna, de rodillas en el suelo. – Por favor… haz que uno de los gitanos me despose, por favor, madre Luna… por favor…

_Llorando pedía  
>al llegar el día<br>desposar un calé._

La gitana cerró ya sus ojos, completamente desesperada, cuando sintió una suave presencia envolverla. Abrió lentamente sus verdes ojos, viendo como la Luna brillaba mucho más que antes…

- Tendrás lo que deseas, mujer… - El rostro de la gitana se ilumino de ilusión, mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su faz, sonrisa que se detuvo cuando volvió a sentir aquella dulce voz en su cabeza. – Pero me tendrás que dar tu primer hijo… porque tú lo que deseas es un hombre, no un bebé… Ese será mi precio, mujer….

- ¡Esta bien, madre Luna! – Gritó la gitana, aun de rodillas en el suelo. – Te daré todo lo que quieras, pero haz que un gitano me despose…

- Esta bien, oh, mujer mortal… mañana unos de los gitanos te pedirá en matrimonio… después nacerá vuestro hijo, que será mio… - Sentenció aquella voz dentro de la cabeza de la gitana, la cual llorando agradeció, para después levantarse y volver a su campamento, a prepararse para el día siguiente.

_"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
>piel morena,"<br>desde el cielo  
>habló la luna llena.<br>"Pero a cambio quiero  
>el hijo primero<br>que le engendres a él.  
>Que quien su hijo inmola<br>para no estar sola  
>poco le iba a querer."<em>

Tal cual le prometió la Luna a aquella gitana, al día siguiente uno de los gitanos más prestigiosos del campamento, la pidió por esposa. Pasaron los meses y la gitana había quedado embarazada de aquel hombre, olvidando por completo que su primer hijo sería de la Luna.

Cuando la gitana dio a luz, las mujeres que la ayudaron quedaron anonadadas, pero antes de que pudieran decirle a la gitana que sucedía, entro el esposo de la reciente madre. Un hombre alto de cabello tan obscuro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales se posaron en el pequeño bulto que estaba al lado de su esposa.

Las demás gitanas salieron de la tienda, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería y darían la noticia.

Por otro lado el gitano se acercó al pequeño bulto, tomando con una gran sonrisa, la cual murió cuando quito suavemente la manta que cubría al niño, mostrándole a aquella criatura, tan blanca como la nieve, con un poco de cabello que tenía igual de blanco, no negro como su cabello. El pequeño infante abrió los ojos y aquellos eran de un color grisáceo…

- ¡Mujer infiel! – Gritó el gitano hecho una furia y con casi odio aparto a la criatura de sus brazos, dejándolo sobre una las muchas alfombras que tenían en su carpa.

_De padre canela  
>nació un niño<br>blanco como el lomo  
>de un armiño,<br>con los ojos grises  
>en vez de aceituna<br>niño albino de luna._

_"¡Maldita su estampa!_  
><em>este hijo es de un payo<em>  
><em>y yo no me lo callo."<em>

Hecho una furia el hombre sacó un cuchillo de su bota, acercándose a la que era su mujer. Maldiciéndola se subió sobre ella, gritándole de quién era el hijo, pero la mujer sólo gritaba que era suyo, su hijo.

Al no creerle nada, con su cuchillo degolló a la que había sido su mujer, a él nadie lo iba a engañar ni a jugar con su honor.

Sus manos quedaron empapadas de sangre, sangre de aquel cuerpo ya sin vida…

Un llanto llegó a sus oídos y vio a aquel infante, a aquel bastardo. Camino hasta él, tomándolo con sus manos ensangrentadas, con cuidado le puso una mano sobre los ojos, para que aquellos ojos de infante no vieran aquel cuerpo sin vida de aquella gitana.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
>se fue a su mujer,<br>cuchillo en mano.  
>"¿De quién es el hijo?<br>me has engañado fijo."  
>Y de muerte la hirió.<em>

Salió de la carpa y no había nadie del campamento, pues a ninguno debía interesarle lo que había sucedido. Camino a paso lento, con aquel infante en sus brazos, aun cubriéndole los ojos con aquella mano cubierta de aquel liquido carmesí.

Llegó a un pequeño monte y sin más dejó al bebé ahí, sin notar como los ojos del pequeño infante ahora eran rojos como el fuego.

_Luego se hizo al monte  
>con el niño en brazos<br>y allí le abandonó._

Un grupo de caballeros estaba acampando al lado de una fogata. Todos dormían, menos uno de los caballeros, que vigilaba que nada malo sucediera y que además el fuego no se apagase.

Bostezó perezosamente, cuando sintió un pequeño llanto venir de cerca de su campamento. Se levantó, con una mano yendo directamente hacia el mango de su espada y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección, de donde provenía aquel llanto infantil.

Llegó hasta un monte, donde vio un pequeño bulto en el suelo, sacando la mano de su espada se acercó al niño y se arrodillo a su lado, viendo sorprendido aquellos rojos ojos que lo miraban. Con cuidado tomo al niño, viendo lo blanco que el niño era y como su pequeño rostro redondeado estaba cubierto por sangre seca.

- Hermann von Salza… - Escuchó aquella voz dentro de su cabeza y miro hacia el frente, viendo el espíritu de una mujer, el cual brillaba, tal cual lo hacia aquella luna que estaba menguando.

- ¿Quién eres tú?. – Preguntó el caballero, sorprendido de aquel espíritu y sin saber muy bien porque, puso al bebé contra su pecho, como protegiéndolo.

- Soy el espíritu de la Luna, Hermann von Salza… - Le sonrió amablemente la mujer. – Te tengo un pequeño regalo… ese niño que cargas contra tu pecho, es mi hijo… pero yo no puedo cuidarlo como deseo… así que te lo concederé como tu país. El niño irá creciendo de acuerdo a lo grande que sea el país que tú formaras, Hermann von Salza, debes cuidarlo, porque él será tu país… - Dijo el espíritu comenzando a desaparecer…

-¡Espera!, ¡Al menos dime el nombre del niño! – Gritó Hermann al espíritu que iba desapareciendo.

- Gilbert Bielschmidt… el gran país Prussia… - Fue lo último que escucho Hermann, viendo como el espíritu se iba, dejándolo solo con el pequeño bebé, que estaba aferrado a él, durmiendo…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un hombre de cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, estaba parado frente el gran ventanal del palacio de invierno, viendo hacia afuera. Muchos recuerdos habían venido a su mente… las muchas guerras que vivió y como nunca había desaparecido a pesar de que, aunque no sonara awesome para nada, él ya no era un país, seguía ahí.

Muchas veces recordó que cuando pequeño Hermann lo trataba con cuidado y siempre le hacia ver la Luna cuando se fuera a dormir…

Aquel recuerdo vino a su mente y sus ojos rojos se posaron en la luna llena que había aquella noche… pero ¿era idea de él o siempre que observaba la luna, en el último tiempo, esta estaba llena?...

Si mal no recordaba… cuando murió Hermann… cuando perdió a Fritz… cuando creyó muerto a su pequeño West, cuando West aun era Sacro Imperio… cuando dejo de ser un país… cuando lo separaron de su West… y cuando cayó el muro y se había tenido que separar de Russia, la luna siempre había estado menguante… ¿O sería idea de él?...

Unos brazos que lo sujetaron suavemente por la cintura y unos labios que lo besaron en la nuca lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hey!, ¡La próxima vez que salgas Iván, llévame contigo! ¡No es nada awesome dejarme sólo en este palacio! – Decía con su tono normal al ruso, que tenía una de sus sonrisas.

- Da, da, perdón… - Sonreía el ruso antes de besar al prusiano que estaba entre sus brazos, para luego cargarlo a la recamara de ambos… Pero sin que ninguno de los dos amantes lo notara, en la habitación que habían dejado, había una mujer ataviada de ropajes blancos y de una larga cabellera que era como la del prusiano.

Sonriendo feliz de ver a su hijo bien desapareció en la noche… su niño no moriría, como los otros países que dejaban de existir, claro que no… su niño viviría mientras ella lo hiciera…

_Y en las noches  
>que haya luna llena<br>será porque el niño  
>esté de buenas.<br>Y si el niño llora  
>menguará la luna,<br>para hacerle una cuna…_


End file.
